


Love Has No Price

by Corner_of_Stupid_and_Obsessed



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cashier AU, Eventually MuraHimu, Later Chapters will be rated M, M/M, Yōsen!Akashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corner_of_Stupid_and_Obsessed/pseuds/Corner_of_Stupid_and_Obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro is a cashier, and Murasakibara is a recurring customer. He comes once everyday, sometimes twice, just to be in the raven’s presence. Because who wouldn’t want to be talked to and assisted by an extremely gorgeous store employee?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Has No Price

**Author's Note:**

> Akashi is a student and basketball player at Yōsen, Himuro doesn’t play on the basketball team, and Murasakibara lives with Akashi at the moment. Also, all work was done on mobile; so there will be mistakes somewhere.

_Monday_

His phone read 1:32 AM in black text at the top of his screen, the colon between the numbers blinking periodically. 

_What was he even doing awake right now?_

Sitting in the back of the cab, he frowned as his stomach produced a demonic growl, probably scaring the taxi driver. 

_Oh yeah, that's why._

It was rare of him to leave the house at such a late, or early, hour. Partially due to the fact he lived with Akashi Seijūrō, the former middle school captain was known for his perfection, and everyone was in bed by 9:30 PM. (Unless stated otherwise by the emperor eyed boy.) 

But this was an emergency that needed to be dealt with, so it was okay for him to go out to the store, no matter what the time. The whole catastrophe was heart stopping, almost _murderous_ if you asked him. He had rolled over to the edge of his bed, reaching down to the floor, aimlessly feeling around for the desired snack to find his stash empty. 

He'd almost fallen out of bed, but then he realized that would wake the in the room beside his. 

And a woken up Aka-chin was scary. 

So after he discovered his bedroom was snack-less, he called a cab. He grabbed his wallet, and hauled ass out the door, the thought of no sweets made him furious. Snacks were a necessity, and were required to be kept in his room, or else nobody would hear the end of it. 

When the car came to a stop, Atsushi looked up from the wallet in his hands, spotting the store outside the window. Opening the door, he stepped out of the yellow vehicle, only to hand his first payment to the driver. "I'll be out in a few minutes, so if you wouldn't mind staying."

The middle aged man nodded, licking the tip of his finger before he began to count the worn down bills, his mind clearly focused on the money more than his costumer. 

Atsushi rolled his eyes. _Greedy_ , he thought, turning in the direction of the super market. For April, it was pretty chilly, so the center was glad he wore his jacket. Absentmindedly, he shoved his hands into the side pockets, exhaling as the main doors slid open, a warm gust hitting him square in the face. 

It wasn't like he was complaining, the warmth was nice compared to the frigid temperatures outside. Once he unzipped his jacket, blue hues searched for the hand baskets to place his haul of sweets in. To the far left, carts were chained together, probably to prevent people from stealing them this late. To his right, a small hall of some sort, gum ball dispensers and claw machines lined against the wall, a door leading outside at the end. 

One thing he never understood was why they placed all these machines and merchandise on display in front of huge windows, someone could easily break the window and steal whatever they like. Which honestly was pretty stupid, seeing as how the sliding doors were right next to the vulnerable items in mention. 

Spotting the plastic basket next to a container of antibacterial wipes, Atsushi took about 3 steps before he was easily able to pick up the rectangular container. And while he stood for a moment, voices could be heard, just beyond the entry way, the chatter was lost within the aisles of food further down before him. 

"Was that the door?" An older male. 

"I think, want me to go check?" Another male, a bit younger from what he could hear. 

"Hey, be careful! It's pretty late, it could be a burglar or something." And a girl, though, she didn't sound like she's be one to work at a supermarket. A pet store, maybe, her voice sounded like attention magnet. 

Or maybe she was a just another customer, there to visit whoever she was talking to. 

"I doubt it," a chuckle from the younger, "not many crimes happen around here, it's probably just a lost drunk that wandered here from the bar down the street." The other two laughed with him, now. 

His laugh was nice, relaxing, almost like the purr of a cat. He then began to wonder what the younger employee looked like, unless he wasn't an employee. Then he began to think of a face, which ended up becoming a brunet, Kise-chin look-a-like. 

"Be careful anyway, we wouldn't want the drunk trying make a move on you, pretty boy~" the girl from before teased, more laughter could he heard, the approaching one louder than the others as he got closer. 

Well, there was no point in waiting, it wasn't like he wanted to be pointed out by the employee. From by the way they were talking, the trio were sure to mock him for something, his height was usually the first. He held the basket by its handles, walking out of the entryway and towards the aisles, the footsteps growing louder as he left the front doors. 

Now, if he and the younger boy from before were cars, he would have been T-boned. The raven had come from his right, behind a sharp corner that led towards the store's pharmacy, but both stopped in their tracks, just in time to avoid any injuries. 

Thank god they hadn't actually bumped into each other, he was sure to have bruised the smaller's face or something. Which would've a shame, because he was actually really pretty. Like, in a Kise-chin kind of way.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The smaller took a step back, his hands held up in apology, a coy smile drawn on his lips. Maybe he was new, any other employee wouldn't have smiled, how naïve. "Is there anything I can help you with?" 

_Himuro, Cashier_

Although it took for effort than intended, Atsushi was able to avert his gaze from the raven towards the aisles. _Should I respond?_ He wanted to face plant into something. (Preferably the employee next to him.) His mind was entirely focused on not turning back, on _not_ undressing him with his eyes, but it proved easier said than done. 

Shit, it was times like these where he wished he _was_ the drunk the trio had mentioned earlier. Then, he would have an excuse to be gawking over the other. 

Almost a minute had passed since he was first asked the question, and the awkward between them was growing thicker with each second of silence that passed. 

"Sir--" the raven began again, only to be stopped once the center took a step forward, making a bee-line for an aisle of sweets his eyes landed on. 

_When in doubt, sprint the fuck out._

From behind him, he could hear the other employee laugh, the girl too. He figured the younger, of the three, had gone back to tell them of their small interaction. Not like it was anything to brag or gossip about, Maybe he should have just stayed home, saved himself the embarrassment. 

After walking some distance, the conversation between the trio could no longer be heard. Instead, the hum of static on televisions screens filled their place, the electronic department empty. 

_Their electricity bill must be crazy._ He thought, passing by the dimly lit area, his shadow barely visible on the tile floor. _All they do is have the TVs play stupid Nature Channel shows, or the Cooking channel._

Although he loved food, the programs weren't worth watching unless it taught him something to do with sweets. But that was rare. Cooking shows primarily taught step by step dinners or lunch, never desert. 

Finally reaching the sweets and candy aisle, the center felt the annoyed aura evaporate into thin air. Something about lacking common sense struck a nerve in the 1st year, such as the employees leaving the TVs on, even after hours when no one was likely to come in. _Who the hell would buy a TV at almost 2 AM, anyway?_

With the roll of his shoulders, blue hues landed where his favorite umaibō _should've_ been. Key words; _should have._ So where were they? Maybe one of those idiot employees didn't put them in their correct place. Stalking up the aisle once, then twice, the center began to carefully slide other foods of display to the side; alas, no umaibō could be found. 

He clenched the hands at his side. It was too late to go to a different, and he definitely wasn't one to go ask one of those employees for help. For all he knew, none of them knew what they were doing. 

"Excuse me?" A bitter glare was sent towards the source of the voice, the raven standing behind a stack of boxes on a platform cart, pale face and black tresses peeking out from behind it. 

Murasakibara's gaze was fixated on the cashier's expression, soft and apologetic, he turned back slightly to reach for something in his pocket. "You dropped this when you walked away," Himuro lifted a hand from his pocket, a crumpled up umaibō wrapper displayed. "And it reminded me that my manager asked me to restock the shelves here."

All he wanted to do; was tear open a box, take the desired snack to check out, and go home. It was late, and he had school tomorrow. Yes, the cashier was indeed cute, but he had a taxi waiting outside for him, and he _needed_ to get home before Aka-chin's all knowing mind found him gone. A determined scowl must have drawn itself over the center's expression, because the raven then took out a box cutter and sliced the tape over top the cardboard. "Here," he smiled, holding out two boxes of chocolate flavored umaibō, "I think we have other flavors in the other boxes, but I'm sure you want to get home."

Again, Atsushi had no response, just watching the smaller react amused him. He then reached out and took the offering, remembering that it was polite to thank people once they've helped you. _Two syllables, that's all there is to it._ "Mm.."

His response must have amused the cashier, for the boy then smiled and released a magnetic sort of laugh, If there had been others around; they were sure to have looked over. Himuro's laugh was sweet, yet toxic, a feminine like laugh as he lifted a hand to shield his smile, but deep and rich at the same time. 

How could one person be so different, so delectable?

"If you'd just give me a sec to restock the shelves, I could check you out towards the front." He smiled, his arms lifting a box and placing it on the floor, standing before the bare shelves. 

_I wouldn't mind if you did it now, actually. Why do we have to be up front?_ It then occurred to him that the employee was talking about his items. Atsushi mentally scolded himself, dropping the twin 12 packs of umaibō into his basket. He knew it wouldn't be enough to last him till tomorrow, but he figured he could come and visit again.

As promised, Himuro skillfully stocked the shelves, and lead him back towards the entrance. It was quiet, the way back, until the smaller stepped behind a cash register and began scanning the selected items. "You know, you don't talk much." Again, he smiled, peering up at him as he slid the boxes over the glass faced scanner, the red light approving the bar code. 

Atsushi shrugged his shoulders, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a few bills. When the total flashed on the screen, he handed over the payment and picked up his bag. Himuro did some quick math, split a bill, then selected a few coins out from the register, handing it back to him as their fingers touched for a second. 

"Have a good night, morning, whatever you're going by." He laughed a bit, obviously conflicted on how to bid him farewell. Then he waved to him as he left, even once his back was turned; Murasakibara could still spot the raven's waving reflection in the window. And again, the raven was smiling. 

_He must be new, nobody smiles like that after a few months of working in a place like this._ He thought to himself, slipping back outside and into the cab that waited outside the doors. 

_I just hope Aka-chin isn't awake when I get back..._


End file.
